Electrified vehicles, including battery electric vehicles (BEVs) and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs) may be connected to an external power supply by a wired connection for conductively charging a vehicle battery. Such vehicles typically include a charge cord that physically connects the external power supply to a vehicle charging port to facilitate charging of the vehicle battery. Alternatively, electrified vehicles may be wirelessly connected to an external power supply for inductively charging the vehicle battery. Such wireless charging is referred to as wireless power transfer.